End of an Era
by AntoinetteD
Summary: Harry saves Draco from the death eaters, but that requires them to hide together. When Draco has to take care of Harry after an attack, how will new emotions change everything? M/M intense yaio. Dm/Hp. Sex.


**Title: End of an Era.**

**Characters: HP/DM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I simply own the idea.**

Draco stared up at the faces that were once friends to his father and had been the last thing either of his parents had seen. He sneered at the man who was about to torture him and received a fist to his mouth, "Snotty little orphan aren't you?"

A dog faced woman sneered at him and growled, "Just like his father isn't he?"

"Yeah…And soon you'll be dead like your filthy father." The man who'd hit him said with a laugh.

"Is having to listen to the both of you prattle on part of the torture or are you going to kill me soon?" Draco asked smirking despite the blood filling his mouth.

The woman's face twisted with anger and she lifted her wand. Draco closed his eyes and clenched his mouth to stop from screaming when she yelled out. When the Crucio spell hit him, Draco's body stiffened and sweat spilled down his body.

All of a sudden he heard a scream and a shout, and then the spell was lifted off of him. He wanted to open his eyes to see why the torture had ended so soon but his head just fell forward causing his shoulders to ache. He could hear voices echoing the dungeon room but just sighed and wished the he would fall unconscious.

"I think he's still alive…" Soft hands touched his bare chest and then the voice said, "Jesus, he's alive. I think he's just unconscious."

"But why would they do this to Malfoy? His family were Death Eaters." A third voice asked shakily, it was definitely female and it sounded really familiar.

"From what I saw in Voldemorts eyes, Malfoy and his family were preparing to leave and help the ministry. When the final battle happened Voldemort had probably already ordered the Malfoy's taken prisoner. I wonder how long he's been down here."

"A couple weeks…"Draco said quietly.

He heard gasps and then someone's hands were pulling on the ropes binding Draco to the pike. Draco groaned in pain and fell into someone's arms when he was released. They were strong arms, kind arms that held him gently and yet Draco hated to feel so weak and vulnerable. He moved around like he was trying to stand up and the arms restrained him, "It's okay…"

Draco struggled still and opened his eyes the littlest bit, he saw emeralds….No they were eyes, eyes shielded by glasses and almost covered by black hair. Draco let out a groan and whispered, "Bloody Hell, not you!"

Above him Harry Potter chuckled, and said cheekily, "Hello Malfoy, nice to see you too."

"Bugger off."

"He just saved you, you ungrateful twit." An outraged voice yelled out, sounding suspiciously like Ron Weasley.

Draco rolled his eyes and saw Harry do the same in amusement. At least Potter still understood their relationship, it just was normal to insult Potter, and of course Granger and Weasley too. "Well than how about you finish saving me? You know get me the bloody hell out of here!?"

"He's right we should leave…We killed some of them but a lot aren't here, and a lot got out just in time." Granger's voice said.

Harry stood, and pulled Draco carefully up. He supported Draco's arms and they followed the others out of the house. Draco didn't think of it as his home anymore, not since so many horrible murders and tortures had taken place there. He winced as he recalled the way his mother had screamed right before she died and instantly regretted it when Potter stopped and asked, "Are you okay? Too much pain?"

"No I'm not okay; I've been tortured for two weeks." Draco said sarcastically.

To his surprise Potter frowned, "I know…We should have tried to find you faster. I'm sorry Malfoy."

Draco scowled, "Oh god. Just kill me, so I don't have to listen to your pity party. You bloody Gryffindors are always feeling bad about something. It's nauseating."

"You are such an ass. All I did was apologize." Potter stared down at Draco with outrage on his face. He opened his mouth to say more but Granger suddenly yelled by the front door, "Harry! They're coming! Go! Go!"

Potter pointed his wand at the door, "Accio Firebolt!" his broom flew in and he said, Get on Malfoy." He helped Malfoy get on and settled behind him. Just as they flew up into the parlor, they heard screams, and curses being called behind them. Potter stared hesitantly behind him, fear on his face, when he finally saw two brooms shoot out a window he nodded and shattered the skylight. He held Malfoy tightly and flew up into the night sky.

Malfoy tried not to think of Potters arms on either side of his body pinning him close to the broom handle. It was simply too much added on to his being tortured for weeks. He heard Potter curse and turned to look behind them. At least three Death Eaters flew on broom behind them; they immediately started to shoot curses at them.

Potter began flying the broom up, down and all over. Draco closed his eyes again and ignored his rolling stomach. Potter said, "Fly the broom Malfoy."

Draco opened his eyes and grasped the broom handle. He zoomed up and felt Harry turn and shoot curses at the Death Eaters; he heard yells and knew that the Death Eaters had fallen back. Harry reached around him with one hand and pointed the broom to the ground.

Unfortunately with how Harry was behind him his reach wasn't very great and ended grabbing the broom, very close to Draco's groin. Draco scooted back jerkingly and harry yelled the broom swerved off course and they crashed into tree's.

Draco slid down a tree and felt skin scrape of his bare back. He yelled out in pain and slammed to the ground. He heard Potter slam to the ground next to him, but his eyes slipped close and he finally slipped into unconsciousness with a sigh of relief.

*

Draco woke on a warm and soft surface; he blinked blearily at his surroundings. It appeared like he was in a small flat, but when he inspected the ceilings he saw that it was made of tarp and Draco realized that he was in a tent. He sat up and groaned at how stiff his back was, he reached behind him and felt a long scrape down his back.

He heard movement by the door and shrank back, having no way to defend himself. Potter slipped in and looked at him, hands raised, "It's just me."

"What happened, Potter?"

"Well after you pushed the broom out of control, we fell into the trees; I woke up and found my Firebolt. But I don't think it's safe for us to fly back to London. We'll have to travel by foot." Potter shook his head and rain drops ran down his face. He peeled off his robes and then his shirt which were soaked. Draco watched a long drip of water slide down a thatch of hair before dropping to Potter's chest and sliding lower.

Draco remembered having Potter reach around to grab the broom, extremely close to his groin and blushed before looking away. "Where are we?"

"Um…Well I'm not exactly sure."

"What?!" Draco asked coldly.

"It's not like I was paying attention while I was saving 'our' lives! Why didn't you pay attention?" Potter glared at him while he threw his still dripping hair back.

"Maybe because 'I' was half unconscious when you made me fly!" Draco was feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact that they both had their shirts off and the tent was beginning to feel very warm. "And can I have something to wear!?"

Potter narrowed his eyes at him and rummaged around in a trunk by the door, he threw him a shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants. "You might want to get out of those wet pants, you might get sick."

After throwing Potter a scathing look Draco pulled the shirt over his head, smelling the musky smell of Potter. He rolled his eyes and made sure that Potter wasn't looking before pulling his wet pants down and yanking up the thankfully dry sweat pants.

Draco stood and looked around for the bathroom. He opened it saw a toilet, wooden bathtub, and thankfully a sink with a mirror. Draco stood in front of the mirror and ignored the bruises and cuts across his face and neck, he looked at his blonde hair and saw how messy it was. He looked around and picked up a comb, he saw a black hair entangled in the teeth and pulled it out with a raised eyebrow. He ran the comb through his hair and sighed when he saw how much better he looked now.

He heard a snort and looked over his should in the mirror; Potter's lips were pursed like he was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"With all this time you've been tortured, all you care about is your hair?!"

Draco blushed and knew that pink was covering his pale skin, "So what? Not all of us like to look like barbarians. You are the obvious exception."

Potter rolled his eyes and Malfoy looked away, "I want to bathe Potter, so you can leave now."

"What do you say?"

"Now." Malfoy turned on the bath and ran it hot.

"No…I'm thinking you mean please." Potter leaned against the door jamb and smirked.

Malfoy scowled at him, the bathtub was completely full and it did look really appealing. "No I meant now."

Potter looked at the water and grinned, "Your waters getting cold and the only way you'll get rid of me is to be polite. You do know what that is right?"

With a moment of hesitation Draco shrugged, "Fine, stay. See if I care." He pulled the shirt Potter had lent him over his head and dropped it to the floor. He looked to see if Potter would leave but Potter just raised an eyebrow at him, like in a dare. Draco put his hands on the hem of the sweat pants and waited to see how potter would react.

When Potter just stood there, Draco sighed, to exhausted and filthy to argue, "Fine, Leave. Now. Please." The last word was gritted through his teeth.

Potter smiled at him, he fucking smiled at him and it was such a smug and gentle smile that Draco balled up his fists, "Leave."

With a deep nod Potter chuckled and stepped out of the door. Draco kicked the door shut and scowled, Potter was such a pompous git. Draco was still fuming when he got into the tub; he sighed and tipped his head back onto the rim of the tub and tried to relax. He tried not to think that he was being forced to stay with Potter and that as he was trying to relax in a nice hot tub filled with warm water, Potter was in the next room doing who knows what.

Draco looked down at his pale body and noticed how skinny he looked, it made a lot of sense because he usually only got about one 'meal' a week. He ran a light hand across his chest and thighs, over the bruises and cuts.

He looked at his penis in the water and tried not to think of how long it had been since he'd had any sort of intimacy. And as he touched himself he wished that it was someone else, someone warm and strong. Someone he knew what they were doing.

Trying not to breathe hard Draco was on the edge of coming when Potter knocked on the door, surprised he stopped holding off his orgasm and came in a harsh movement. He groaned and Potter knocked louder, "Malfoy? Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Draco snorted, and blinked at his cum floating in the water, "I'm fine Potter. What do you want?"

"Are you sure you sounded like you were in pain!" Draco could hear in Potters voice that he wanted to burst in and make sure, he was probably clutching at the doorknob.

"I said that I was fine. What did you need?"

"Oh well if you're sure. I was just going to tell you that I'm attempting to make supper if you were hungry."

"You are going to try to make food? Food that you expect to eat without dying?"

He heard Potter growl, "Why don't you just say yes or no you prick."

Just then Draco's stomach growled loudly, he raised his eyes to the ceiling, "Fine I'll attempt to eat what you call food."

Ten minutes late Draco sat across from Potter at the small table, he felt much better now that he was clean. He picked at the eggs and hash Potter had set in front of him and ate it surprised that it actually tasted okay.

Potter sat across from him with his legs up on another chair, he looked completely relaxed his hair, wavy and shiny from the rain. "What were they doing when we came in?"

"What?"

"You know when we broke into the room you were in…Were they…Hurting you?"

Draco stared into Potters eyes, "Yes, they were. What are you sad that you didn't get there first?"

"What? No…I've never hurt anyone if I could help it."Potters voice had an edge to it as he said it though, like he'd had to hurt more people than even he could believe. He also sounded like he relieved every hurt he'd ever caused.

Stupid Gryffindors…Draco thought but he knew he didn't mean it, because he felt the same way with every person he had ever hurt. Well at least with the people he had been ordered to hurt. "You did to me once, didn't you?"

"You know that I didn't know what that spell did."

Draco snorted and remembered the pain that Potter's Sectumsempra spell had caused. It had basically ripped him apart and if Severus hadn't been there to cure him, he surely would have died. But as he'd fallen to the ground, he had seen the blind panic in Potters eyes.

Potter reached for the coffee and said, "You want some more Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and took the coffee pot, "Why are you still fighting the war Potter? Voldemorts dead, you killed him. Do you like being the hero so much?"

"If I don't help capture the remaining Death Eaters they'll kill more people, you jerk. I know you only care about yourself but some of us don't enjoy seeing people hurt." Potter snapped, his eyes flashing.

"I just don't see why 'you' are fighting. There are other people who could capture the Death Eaters." Draco leaned back in his chair and smirked, "Certainly people, more qualified than you."

Potter rolled his eyes, "And I work with them every day. But I did kill Voldemort, so I'm not completely unqualified."

"Didn't you beat him, because of some small fluke?"

He was surprised when Potter laughed, "Wow that's refreshing. I never hear the truth, it's kind of nice."

Kind of discomforted by the fact that Harry completely admitted that he'd only beaten Voldemort by a fluke, Draco looked away. He studied the roomy tent. There was a sitting area with a loveseat and a radio, to the right the small bed sat against the tent wall, with the trunk at the end of the bed. He furrowed his brow and said quietly, "I call the bed."

He peeked up and saw Potter look up in surprise, "What!? No fair! This is my tent!"

"And I'm your guest, or do you not know manners now?" Draco smirked at him as he stood and took his plate and cup to the sink to wash.

"Fine. Then I get the bed tomorrow night." Potter chuckled. He sat back in the chair and watched Draco lay back on the bed, he stood and stopped when he got by the bed, "By the way, I'm pretty sure that Hermione and Ron had sex on that bed."

Draco made a disgusted noise and sat up, but Potter just laughed and waved his wand. The lights extinguished and he heard Potter lay on the couch with a satisfied sigh. "I hate you Harry Potter." Draco growled as he lay very stiffly back on the now disgusting bed.

Potter just laughed, "Yeah, yeah. G'night Malfoy."

*

The next few days were tumultuous for both guys. Draco and Potter were constantly nit picking at each other. Of course Draco did start most of the arguments. But that wasn't really his fault was it? He was stuck traveling and rooming with his school nemesis, what else was he supposed to do?

It was one of the stressful days after they'd traveled non-stop since morning and they're tempers were on a short leash. Draco stormed into the newly inflated tent and took a quick bath, when he got out he went over to the tea pot and growled, "Did you seriously drink all the tea and not make more?"

"So make more!" Potter yelled his head under the blankets on the bed.

"That's not the point Potter! You should've just made more! Are all Gryffindors as lazy as you?" Draco slammed his cup down and stomped over to the bed.

"Are all Slytherin's as self entitled and vain as you?" Potter asked pulling the blanket off his face, an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, you really are as stupid as you look!" Draco sneered at him and put his hands on his waist.

"Huh. Is that dirt on your cheek?" And Potter chuckled when Draco's hand instinctively flew up to rub his cheek.

"Oh very clever Potter. I know you like to be filthy, is that why all your girlfriends dumped you?"

"At least I've had girlfriends! Maybe you're so angry all the time because you're so sex deprived." Potter laughed. He laughed hard too his arms wrapping around his stomach to control how much he was shaking.

Draco glared down at him a terribly pink blush covering his face, "Wanker! I've had sex! At least it wasn't with someone who I'd once considered my sister!"

All of a sudden Potter stopped laughing and something that looked like pain crossed his face before anger covered his face. He sat up and pushed past Draco roughly, "Piss off Malfoy." He pushed open the tent flap and stormed outside.

Confusion passed through Draco, he knew that saying that would get an angry reaction out of Potter but he had never imagined that it would hurt him so much. He moved forward a step and then stopped himself. Why did he want to go find Potter? He should be happy at how bad he hurt him…But he wasn't. He didn't know what to feel.

He heard Potter yell, a thump and then Potter groan in pain, his ran to the door flap and through it open. Potter was on the ground, his legs sliced open by what looked ironically enough the Sectumsempra spell, and his eyes were closed. Draco gasped and looked up. Two Death Eaters stood behind the trees, one with their wand pointed at Potter.

Draco growled and ducked down to grab Potters discarded wand. He stunned one and sent another curse at the one who'd injured Potter. The man avoided the curse and sent one back, Draco through up a Protego shield and finally hit the remaining man with a stunning spell. The man crumpled to the ground and Draco stomped over to the Death Eaters. He lifted the men onto some trees and tied them tightly there. He bound their mouths and eyes and made sure they couldn't move.

He picked up their wands and ran back to Potter. He knelt down and looked at his legs, "Bloody hell!" He frantically tried to remember the healing spell Severus had murmured when Potter had used the spell against him.

Draco cursed and chanted the words he could remember, he looked down at Potters wounds and saw that they were partially healed. At least they had stopped bleeding, and Potter did look a little less pale. Draco bit his lip, pointed Potters wand at Potter and lifted Potters limp body into the air, he guided him into the tent and laid him on the bed.

Draco stared at Potters and looked around in concern; he didn't know what he should do now. He leaned down and hesitantly touched the unconscious man's arm, he felt damp skin, and a dragged his hands up Potter's arm up to his forehead.

It was hot and damp, he frowned and went over to the sink and dampened a handkerchief with cool water. He walked back to Potter and sponged his face, neck and exposed arms.

For the next few days Draco sponged the sweat and heat off Potter. When he wasn't doing that he paced the tent anxiously wondering what he should do. He had no way of getting in contact with any of the order blokes because they didn't have an owl or a fireplace. He at small meals and wondered if he should try to wake Potter, in the end he decided not to and just to let the fever break itself. He slept sparingly, a few hours on the couch and a few dozing off his head on the bed next to Potters arm.

A loud groan woke Draco the last time he fell asleep next to Potter. He jerked up into a sitting position and blinked down at Potter whose eyes were fluttering. He laid a cool hand on his head and felt that Potters fever had finally broken. "Potter?"

"Bloody hell." Potter gasped, his hand reaching down to grab at his legs.

Draco grabbed his hand and tried not to frown when Potters hand closed over his. "Don't touch, it'll hurt."

Potter gulped and opened his eyes, "Water…" He croaked.

"Okay…Hold on." Draco pried the hand clutching his off and rushed to the sink, he got a glass of cold water and rushed back to the bed. He put the tip of the glass on Potters lips but it spilled slightly, he cursed and pushed his hand under Potters neck. He lifted it and let Potter drink from the cup urgently. "Slow down…You'll choke…" as he said this, the other man began coughing up the water he'd just drunk.

"Want some more?"

"No, thank you." Potter grimaced, "My legs…"

"They hurt?"

"Bad…What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Potter shook his head and Draco sighed, "You were attacked by two Death Eaters. One of them used Sectumsempra on you and I think the other hit you with a Stunning spell."

Potter paled, "What happened to them?"

Draco shrugged, "I tied them up. They're still there."

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"A few days." Draco sighed tiredly and replayed the days in his mind.

"You took care of me? It was you?" Potter blinked in surprise.

"Um…Well…I suppose. But only because I have no idea how to get out of this bloody forest without help." Draco bit his lip and nodded fiercely.

But Potter just smiled before grimacing in pain, Draco jumped when Potters hand grabbed his wrist, "Please…In my trunk…numbing potion."

"Okay…You have to let go though Potter." When Potter dropped his painful grip on Draco's grip, he scrambled to the end of the bed and yanked open the trunk. He dug through it until he found the bag of small, bottled potions. He opened it and sorted through the liquid filled bottled, until he found the bottle labeled, 'Numb'.

He went back to Potters side and said, "How much?"

"Just a spoonful."

Draco lifted Potters wand and pointed it towards the kitchen, "Accio spoon." He caught the silver spoon and popped the cork off the bottle; he let some blue liquid fill the spoon. "Okay, open your mouth." Potter complied and Draco slowly let the liquid slide down Potters tongue.

Potter laid back and closed his eyes, after a moment the pain faded from Potters face and he sighed, "Mm better." He opened his eyes a bit, "Thank you Malfoy."

Potter looked so fragile and vulnerable that Draco just shrugged, "Better?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry though."

"I'll make you some soup." Draco had seen some weird tins with red labels in the cupboard, they claimed to have soup in them but he didn't know how to get it out. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it; he grabbed one of the tins and stared at it frustrated. After a moment he walked back to Potter, "Um…Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I get the soup out of this?" Draco blushed and lifted the can.

Potter opened his eyes, and chuckled, "With a can opener…"

"Oh…" Draco turned back to the kitchen and then thought better of it; he looked back to Potter, "What's a can opener?"

With a giggle Potter said, "Here…Why don't you give me my wand?" Draco passed it over and watched as Potter tapped the can. He watched in amazement as the lid of the can popped off, he looked inside and saw that there was a small amount of soup inside.

He blinked and whispered, "Weird…How'd they get that in there?"

Potter smiled, "Muggle magic."

"Oh…" Draco straightened and walked back to the kitchen, about fifteen minutes later he brought a warm bowl of soup to Potter. He placed the soup of a small bed tray and helped Potter sit comfortably up, "Be careful, it's hot." He placed the tray in front of Potter and watched as he ate a few bites.

After a couple minutes of doing this Potter looked up, a twinkle in his eye, "You're going to watch me eat?"

Draco blushed and scowled, "I just wanted to make sure you don't ruin all my hard work."

"Uh huh."

And his scowl grew deeper when he watched Potter's mouth quirk up. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." And Draco dragged himself over to the couch; he threw himself down and closed his eyes, muttering curses and insults at Potter. But deep down he was very relieved that Potter was okay, and that he was awake…

*

Draco woke to something sliding across the ground with a groan; he let out a breath and said, "What's going on? And tell me I'm not going to be extremely angry with what you're doing."

"Well…I didn't want to wake you…" Potter's voice said breathlessly across the room. "You looked so comfortable Draco."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter calling him by his first name but sat up and looked over the edge of the couch. Potter was sitting on the tent floor by the trunk he had some clean clothes on his lap and looked like he was in pain. "What are you doing?"

"Well I feel extremely sweaty and gross. I wanted to clean up a bit." Potter blushed and looked at the clothes in his lap. One hand clenched at his right leg.

Draco stood and walked over to Potter; he took the clothes and put them on the chair by the bed. Then he opened his arms and ducked down to wrap his arms under Potters. He took a deep breath and pulled him up. Potter gasped in pain and gripped his shirt. Draco lowered Potter onto the bed and stepped back, "Okay…What you need?"

Potter looked down, "Well until the wounds are completely closed I think I'll just sponge bathe myself. "

"Okay." Draco ignored Potters embarrassment and went to fill a basin with warm water and soap. He grabbed a clean rag and placed them on the table next to him.

Potter glanced at Draco but pulled his shirt off, "I can do this myself you know…"

"Oh really can you pull your pants off by yourself then?" Draco sneered at Potter who blushed.

"No I guess not…" Potter could unbutton and unzip his pants though; he shifted to one side and pulled the pants down pants his ass and then the same on the other.

Draco took in a deep breath and knelt down; he very gently lifted Potter's legs and slowly pulled off his pants. He heard Potter gasp in pain and looked up, "Sorry…"

"Huh? Oh I'm okay." Potter oddly blushed and looked away from him.

Draco stood and put the pants on the top of the trunk at the end of the bed, "Okay well call me when you need your legs and back done."

"Okay…"

While Potter bathed his body Draco went to the kitchen and turned on a pot for some tea. He pointedly avoided looking at Potter at all, he didn't want to see him naked, and he just…couldn't. But when Potter coughed and said quietly, "Draco?" he didn't have much choice.

He turned and walked back to the bed, thankfully Potter had laid a towel across his waist. He held out a hand with the soapy handkerchief out to him. Draco took it, "Lean forward."

Potter did and he was able to wash him, but he must have been rubbing to hard because Potter hissed and sat up, "Ow." He said with a smile, "Gently! We're not trying to rub my skin off."

"Oh okay." And when Potter leaned forward again, he rubbed softer this time. He moved the handkerchief across Potters wide and tan back, muscles and tight skin rippled beneath his hand and he caught himself looking at the dip at the low part of his back. He scowled and looked away, "Legs now."

He moved away and got on his knees, he very gently rubbed up to Potters knee and then back down. He rinsed the rag in the water and washed down to Potters left foot. He felt Potters leg twitch and then heard a hiss of pain, he looked up with a scowl, "Don't move!"

Potter had enough sense to look ashamed and then away, Draco, still scowling finished wiping the bottom of his foot and moved on to the other, deciding it was best to do Potters right foot first. He finished that foot and moved slowly up to the thigh.

It was thick and muscular with thick black hair covering it. Draco's other hand slid up to the backside of Potters knee. Potter shivered in his hold and then he gasped again, pain clear in his voice.

Draco scowled at him angrily, "What's your problem?"

"It's just that…it tickles." Potter looked away.

Draco blinked, "I…I'm almost done." He was biting his lip to stop himself from saying something rude to Potter about being ticklish; it was just too funny and ironic.

"Yeah? Okay you can finish."Potter still looked away from him.

Feeling rather dizzy like he'd just woken up Draco finished quickly and in a business like way, he just wanted to stop having to touch Potter now. He nodded, "Finished." And dropped the rag in the water, he stood and took the bowl to the sink. He emptied it before filling two cups with tea. He took one to Potter and sat to drink his at the table.

"Um Draco?"

Draco sighed, aggravated "What now Potter?"

"I can't put my pants on…remember?"

Draco looked at him in shock and then burst out laughing, "I'm sorry! Hold on…" He walked over to the bed and pulled Potters pants gently up to his ass. Potter lifted himself up and let Draco slip his pants up. He blushed, "Thanks again. This is all very…embarrassing."

"It's not like you asked to get attacked, stop your pity party." Draco snapped.

Potter laughed charmingly, "Your right. Thanks for the tea."

"No problem." Draco nodded and walked away.

He and Potter spent the rest of the tea time with smirks on their faces and not looking at each other. They were both amused and didn't want to show each other that they were.

*

Draco spent the next couple of days taking care of Potter, feeding him, and giving him a sponge bath every day. He was rude and snippy at Potter the whole time but only when Potter seemed to pity himself. He got extremely annoyed when Potter got that way, it wasn't like Potter had deserved, (at that moment), to get attacked.

When the night came that Potter felt that he was ready to take a real bath, Draco frowned, "Let me see your legs."

Potter rolled his eyes in amusement and pulled down his pants, Draco carefully took off his pants and inspected his legs. The wounds were pulled closed and less inflamed but still very painful to the touch. Draco nodded, "Okay, I'll go get the bath ready."

He went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water, when it was full he walked back to the other room and said, "Arms up."

With a sigh Potter complied and muttered, "A wheelchair would be so nice right now."

Draco frowned, "A what?"

With a chuckle, Potter shook his head, "Never mind."

With a shrug Draco lifted Potter and carried him to the bathroom, he helped Potter undress and carefully lowered him into the water. He listened to Potter sigh happily. Potter reached for the soap and began cleaning himself. Draco leaned against the doorjamb and studied himself in the mirror. His hair was absolute disarray; he hadn't been combing it carefully since Potter had been so wounded. He pushed it back and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into the mirrors reflection of his icy blue eyes.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"When Voldemort was in power did he ever make you do anything…Bad?" Potters voice shook as he asked.

Draco winced and opened his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the things he'd done under the dark lord's orders. "Of course he did." He tried not to think of the two men he'd left tied up to a tree deep in the woods they were hiding in.

"Like really bad?"

"Yes, Potter. And I have no wish to talk about the things I've done."

"Alright sorry…But do you think that when a person is forced to take a life…He should feel bad about it?" Potter paused and then said, "By the way you can wash my back now."

Draco opened his eyes and knelt by the bathtub, he rubbed Potters back in the way that he knew Potter found relaxing and didn't answer right away, "You have to do things sometimes, including kill people to save yourself or other people."

"But…I don't want to kill people Draco." He heard Potters voice crack and he felt him shake under his hands.

"Are…Are you…Crying?" Draco asked appalled and shocked.

"No…I just hate the idea that I still have to kill people." A sob wrenched out of Potter and Draco pulled away from him, falling onto his ass.

"Stop it!" He yelled. He sat back up on his knees and cuffed Potter hard across his head.

Potter yelped and glared at him, "What the bloody hell?"

Draco moved so he could confirm that Potter had tears on his face, he yelled again at him, "Stop that!"

"Piss off!" And in a quick movement Potter yanked him forward by his shirt and pulled him into the water with him.

Draco gasped and lunged at Potter. The two men wrestled around in the water, both breathing hard and splashing water around. Draco felt a burning fire in his gut and pushed Potter back, he felt Potters hand yank him forward until they were face to face. Draco wrestled around with him again until he felt something on his thigh and heaviness in his pants.

He breathed hard and blinked when he realized that he was feeling both his and Potters arousals. He gulped in shock and shoved Potter very roughly back into the edge of the tub. He heard Potter cry out in pain but he was already scrambling out of the tub and into the next room.

He paced around the room in his sagging wet clothes, his heart beating rapidly. He grabbed his erection and scowled, it wouldn't go away. Apparently being in such close quarters with Potter, bathing him and caring for him so intimately had caused this.

He took a deep breath and stripped off his wet clothes. he put on new dry clothes and sat. He could hear Potter cursing in the bathroom and guilt tore through him. He'd pushed Potter really hard into the tub and he was probably in a lot of pain.

He held in his hands in his head and hoped that he hadn't hurt him too badly or his legs…He groaned and realized that they'd been wrestling around in the tub pretty roughly and he could have torn open his wounds.

Draco stood and crossed the room; he opened the bathroom door slowly and said, "Potter…?"

"What do you fucking want?" Potter yelled his voice filled with emotions Draco didn't want to analyze.

"Are…Are you okay?"

Potter laughed darkly, "I'm just fucking cheeky Malfoy. You?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm coming in…" he pushed open the door and looked in, water was all over the floor but Potter just had his head tipped back on the tub. His eyes closed tight.

Draco walked in and pulled a dry towel off the rack, "Arms up Potter."

"Oh now you fucking care?"

"Shut up and put your fucking arms up." Draco snapped. He was pleased when Potter grudgingly put his arms up. Draco carefully lifted Potter and said, "You think you can stand?"

"Yeah…"

So Draco, with Potter leaning cautiously leaning on him, ran the towel across Potters upper half. Then he wrapped the towel around Potters waist and pulled him out. He carried him into the next room, he put him on the bed and through the blanket around his waist, and he took the towel and ran it down Potters legs and feet.

When he stood and playfully draped the towel across Potters wet head, Potter chuckled. He smirked and then caught sight of his back. Already his back was extremely red and looked like part of it was going to bruise.

Another surge of guilt burned through him and he sat heavily on the chair next to the bed. He ran his fingertip across Potters red back, "Shit…I'm…Sorry Potter."

Potter turned and looked at him, a huge grin on his face, "That's the first time you've ever said sorry about anything!"

"Don't get used to it." Draco smirked and looked away, "Do you want the numbing potion for your legs or back?"

"No…I'm sure I'll be okay." Potter smiled at him, "But I would like some chocolate…"

"Chocolate?" Draco tipped his head and looked confusedly at Potter.

"Yeah…There's some in my trunk, in the red bag."

"You've been holding out on me!?" Draco laughed. He flung himself off the chair and looked in the trunk. He pulled out the shiny red bag at the bottom and found that it held small, shiny wrapped chocolates. He walked back to Potter; he sat and held out the chocolate.

Potter unwrapped one and put it in his mouth, "Mmm Mmm"

"What?"

After taking a tremendous swallow Potter said, "Have one."

"Okay." Draco dug into the bag and pulled out the chocolates, he slowly un-wrapped it and slid it onto his tongue. He looked up and saw Potter staring at him, a stunned look on his face. Draco swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek. He pushed back the chair, "Um…I'll let you get some sleep."

Potter nodded his head, "Yeah…Sleep. Okay. Goodnight."

Draco nodded his head once and hurried to the couch. Potter tapped his wand and the lights went out. He lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, his heart beating rapidly. His chest was heavy and he didn't even want to think of how is groin was acting.

On the verge of sleep Draco realized that his arousal hadn't been the only one he'd felt. He had felt Potters, thick, and large arousal on his leg. Draco gulped and closed his eyes tight. He fell asleep to very arousing and delicious dreams.

*

Three or four days later Draco tried to go back to being rude, sarcastic and argumentative with Potter, but found that he had nothing bad to say. He knew he could make fun of Potter for crying, but he'd been crying for a good reason. Draco knew what it was like to kill or be killed and he knew that killing to save yourself or someone else never made it easier to take a life. So he tucked that away and knew he would never use it to hurt Potter.

Most of the time he ignored him and avoided conversation with him, but there were times when Potter would say something, clever or funny and Draco couldn't help but be dragged into playful banter. And the one time Potter had brought up to trying to start up their journey back to the Orders headquarters, Draco had just given his legs a cold look and he conceded that that probably wasn't for the best.

That afternoon Draco who had been practicing defense spells with one of the Death Eaters wands outside of the tent, heard something drop and then a curse. He rolled his eyes and hurried into the tent to find Potter holding a cup of tea in one hand and looking at his sodden shirt with wide eyes. A second teacup lay on the floor in front of Potter.

He snorted and raised an eyebrow at the other man, Potter shrugged, "I thought I'd make tea."

"And when you finished making it you thought it would be ingenious to spill it all over yourself?" Draco asked no real venom in his voice, as he ducked down to pick up the teacup.

Potter laughed, "Well you know how I love to just spill things all over myself."

And Draco agreed. Potter did seem to have a knack for dropping liquids on himself. He'd been spilling water, tea, coffee and anything else he seemed to have in his hands all over his shirt and pants. Draco only a little bit grudgingly took the soiled clothes and replaced them with new ones. Thank goodness Draco had learned how to magically wash and dry his own laundry or Potter and he would be roaming around the tent naked.

He winced at the mental image that popped into his mind and waved his hand at Potter, "Just give me the shirt."

Potter smirked and yanked the shirt over his head, "Demanding aren't we?"

"I am not. Or would you prefer to sit there in a tea soiled shirt? Oh Merlin's beard you got some on your pants to didn't you?" And when Potter half nodded and half shrugged he tsked and pointed at the pants, Potter immediately began unbuttoning them. "Well would you?"

"I would just sit here; completely covered in tea Draco…I'd just take all my clothes off." Potters smirk grew and he handed Draco the shirt and stiffly moved so he could yank off the pants.

Draco blushed, "You're incorrigible." He threw Potter some clean clothes and walked to the kitchen area to clean the dirty clothes.

"It wouldn't be so bad! I happen to look amazing naked!" Potter yelled his voice filled with charm.

"Merlin's beard…"Draco muttered as his face warmed and his hands shook. Potter had been saying little things like this for days and each time his reaction got worse. It was to the point of him having to leave the room so that Potter wouldn't see him blushing or trembling.

Draco went back into the room after he was sure his blush was gone, and looked at Potter who was frowning at the pants in his hands. "Can you lift your legs?"

Potter smiled, "Yeah." He scrunched up his face with the effort and lifted his right leg. Draco smiled approvingly and slid the pant leg up, his fingers leaving a tingling trail. He avoided looking at Potter, whose body had stiffened. "Now your left." He nodded deeply as Potter let out a breath and picked his leg up. "Good. Try to hold it…" He had the pant leg slightly past his thigh when Potter groaned and dropped it heavily.

"Ow." Potter gasped, his arms reaching for his leg.

Grimacing with Potter Draco gently grasped his leg, "Oh Potter…" he ran his fingers lightly up Potters leg and he stopped at the wound. He waited for Potter's leg to stop trembling, and when it didn't he looked up. Potters eyes were looking down at his hands. Draco moved his hands down and slid the pant leg up, "Well it was good progress for one night."

"I agree." Potter chuckled. His hands brushed Draco's as he finished pulling up his pants. "I think I'll try again later."

"Later? I don't want you to tire yourself." Draco stepped back and brushed his hands down his shirt.

"I won't…I just must try to get back to what I was. I can't be bedridden forever and we have to get back to the Order."

"Of course, you're right." Draco nodded.

*

Draco was stressed out. He'd had a long week trying to persuade Potter not to overdo himself. And now Potter had insisted that he sleep on the bed and not the couch. It was the first big argument they'd had in a very long time.

Draco sat on the couch getting ready for bed when Potter said, "Get over here. You sleep on the bed tonight; you've been on that couch long enough. And I happen to know that it's uncomfortable."

"No. You need the bed. It's more comfortable for your legs."

"Oh shut up Draco, my legs are so much better. Get over here." Potter growled.

Draco ignored him and sat on the couch. He heard a noise and saw Potter throwing back the blankets. "Stop that Potter! You're going to hurt yourself." He yelled scrambling up.

"Then get your pointy ass over here and get on the bed." Potter said sitting up more forcefully.

Draco hurried over to the bed and stood in front of Potter his arms doing their usual motion, wide open to pick Potter up. Potter pushed them away, "Let me try." He pushed off the bed and stood wobbly. Draco ignoring Potters protests grabbed at him, his arms around his waist.

Potter leaned into him and wobbled forward, Draco grasped onto him tighter. Potter looked up and smiled, their faces close, "See I'm not a cripple!"

"I never said you were a cripple." Draco heavily shouldered Potter and made to put him back on the bed.

But Potter had growled at him, "Damn it you are sleeping on the bed."

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" Draco yelled.

"Because I'm right and I'm stubborn when I know I'm right." Potters face was pinched and he stared into Draco's eyes fiercely. "Now take me to the couch."

"What do you say?" Draco mocked at him.

"If I don't say please do I start stripping too?" Potter grinned at Draco's scowl. "Please."

Draco blushed and gave in; he guided Potter to the couch and helped him sit. "Okay…Here, sleep on this awfully lumpy couch."

Potter laid back and smiled, "Thank you Draco."

And so now Draco was lying back on the bed that smelled so much like Potter. He looked up at the ceiling and listened to Potters heavy breathing; it was comforting in a way. To hear him so close by, so relaxed in his company.

Draco closed his eyes and let the dreams come. He knew they would.

*

"Draco…Wake up…"

Draco jerked awake and sunlight stung his eyes. "Wha…" he looked up and gasped. Potter was standing in front of him. Standing! He sat up quickly, "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" he sat up and grabbed Potters wrists.

"No! I'm fine really! I can even walk!" Potter laughed, and moved his legs around, "I've been practicing while you're out."

Draco stood and stared at Potter in disbelief, "Let me see your legs."

Potter blinked and nodded, he undid his belt and pushed down his pants. He stepped back and Draco knelt down to the study the wounds. They were scarring up a light pink color. The long wide scars would always remain on Potters legs he knew. He wondered if when many years from now Potter would look down at them and remember the long month that Draco had nursed him back to health…Cared for him.

He pushed away the thought and raised trembling fingertips to touch the scar on Potters right leg, it was smooth and firm under his touch. "D-does this hurt?"

"N-no…" Potter said shakily.

Draco moved to the other leg and gently pushed on it, when Potter didn't hiss in pain he did it again but without pressure. His eyes were staring at the batch of goose bumps rising on Potters skin under his hands. He pulled his hand back and something caught his eye, a very noticeable bump in Potters boxers. His own groin seemed heavier, he shook his head and stood slowly, and he put on his best sneer and said, "You're so full of yourself Potter."

Potter's mouth quirked up and he shoved Draco back. Draco's knee's hit the bed and he fell back, with Potter on top of him. Draco resisted and pushed at Potter, but Potter just pinned him down and whispered, "By the way…Call me Harry." ,before pressing his mouth to Draco's.

Draco's arms still struggled under Harry's hold, but his body and his mouth were reacting to Harry's mouth on his. It was so warm, so firm, so…Arousing. He felt his body losing strength under the kiss's allure and his limbs lay limp under Harry. Draco felt Harry's right hand teasingly run down his arm and too his side and gasped at the tingly feeling.

Harry took advantage of that and licked his way into his mouth, Draco breathlessly groaned and let his tongue wrestle with Harry's. Harry purred at the challenge and pressed his body into Draco's, his hand was busy yanking up the shirt he'd lent Draco. His palm ran up the smooth expanse of Draco's stomach and chest, eliciting a louder moan from Draco.

Draco arched into the feeling of Harry touching him so boldly and his free arm reached up to grasp at Harry's shirt. Harry pulled back for the first time, to pull off his shirt, Draco watched, his breathing close to panting. Harry threw the shirt away from them and reached down to slowly unbutton his shirt, Draco watched him, his heart racing wildly. He bit his lip and caught Harry's eyes as he ducked down to flick the tip of his hard nipple with his tongue. Draco moaned and clutched at Harry's black hair, urging him on. Harry moved to the other side and nipped at the dark pink nipple.

Looking up Harry's eyes smirked at him, and he ducked down, leading a path of kisses to the hemline of Draco's pants. He pulled the button opened and unzipped his pants quickly. He pulled them down and off. His lips quirked up when he noticed Draco's lack of underwear, but he didn't say anything, he just locked eyes with Draco again and leaned down to lick the edge of his erection with the tip of his tongue.

Draco gasped wildly and stared up at the ceiling determinedly, because adding what Harry was doing with his tongue to what it was doing to Draco to watch him, was almost too much. Harry's mouth worked on him until he was writhing on the bed, his breath's almost always moans, and then he pulled back and rolled Draco onto his stomach.

Lost in the ecstasy Draco didn't notice, he just let Harry move him any way he wanted. But when a slick finger pushed against his hole, he gasped and pulled away. He looked down bashful and muttered, "Um…"

"Haven't you ever…?" Harry asked his hands stroking Draco's leg.

"Well…Not…completely." Draco bit his lip.

"With either a girl or a boy?"

"Um…No…If you tell anyone I will kill you Harry Potter." Draco scowled, and he pointed his finger at Harry.

Harry leaned in and sucked his finger into his mouth, Draco shivered and felt the warmth of Harry's mouth surrounding his finger, "After tonight there won't be a reason for that threat."

"Mm." Draco pulled his finger out of Harry's mouth and replaced it with his own. He licked his bottom lip before pulling him in deeper.

Harry let him kiss him for a while before pulling back and rolling him onto his knees again. He rubbed his hole with a slick digit, and Draco shivered under his attentions. When he pushed it in Draco bucked against him and he moaned deep in his throat. Harry moved his finger driving Draco to the edge of coming again, before he pressed something that was decidedly not a finger against his hole.

Draco tensed up, slightly afraid and closed his eyes. Harry kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "Don't be nervous Draco. And remember it's a fine line between love and hate."

As Draco's eyes flew open, Harry pushed in. At first it was a little painful and a little uncomfortable. But Harry stayed still until Draco relaxed around him and then he moved his hips slowly and gently. His arms wrapped around Draco's waist and he breathed deep, his breath warm on Draco's back.

Little moans and pants kept pushing out of Draco and he whimpered when Harry pushed deep inside him and then pulled out, only to slide back in.

Together they moved in a carnal and primitive way with both men claiming some part of each other. Harry picked up the speed and roughly thrust into him, earning him a loud cry from Draco.

Draco kept his eyes open for Harry, he stared down at the pillow, but he relished in finally doing what he now knew he had been wanting for weeks. He had just wanted to touch Harry and be touched back. And now that he was getting the right attention he was beyond happy. He didn't even think there was a word for it, with what he felt for Harry and what he was doing to him.

Harry's erection brushed something inside him and he felt like he was exploding from the inside out. It felt so good that Draco clenched his teeth and arched into Harry. "Oh…Oh, OH!" and when Harry repeated the move Draco didn't care and just let himself moan loudly.

Lips touched his shoulders and he cried out, his orgasm was fierce and almost violent. He shook under Harry and his cum spilled out onto Harry's hand which was cupping it. He yelled out and vaguely felt Harry push in and out of him quickly and deeply and then felt him spasm and come inside him.

Harry groaned loudly and Draco felt Harry pull himself out before they both collapsed on the bed. Draco closed his eyes and sighed, thoroughly exhausted, even though the sun was shining brightly outside. He let Harry roll him onto his side so they were facing each other. Draco smirked and whispered, "Fine line huh?"

"I'm not wrong, am I?" Harry chuckled before tipping his head up and kissing him breathless.

Enjoying the kiss, Draco scowled when Harry broke it. He pushed his face back in and kissed Harry roughly. He relished at the gasp Harry took in and deepened the kiss, his tongue provoking Harry's. His mind and heart leapt at the same time calling for him to always be touching Harry. Always.

"My turn." He grinned and ducked under the covers so he could have Harry writhing beneath him.

*

Draco grinned at the sight of Harry curled up on the bed naked, a blanket bundled around him. It was nighttime, and they spent the day in bed. And now Harry was sleeping, very relaxed with having spent the whole day in bed and then spending the night asleep.

With a sigh he turned and began pacing around the tent. He felt wickedly sore but would do anything to have the feeling forever. He frowned, scared at what the day had meant. Sure he'd had been feeling such strong attraction to Harry for awhile, but he wondered what Harry felt for him. He hoped Harry had more feelings for him than just sex.

Draco sighed and walked over to the bed. He frowned and pulled the blanket down off of Harry's face. Harry's eyes opened heavily, he smiled at Draco. Draco smirked, "How do you sleep like that?"

"It's just comfy." Harry yawned and wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist. "Come here." He pulled at Draco's wrist and pulled him down onto the bed. He smiled when Draco lay next to him and put his head next to his. "Hey…"

"Hey…You sure sleep a lot."

"I suppose I do, but we did do quite a lot of physical activity today. Maybe you wore me out."

Draco snorted, "Bloody hell Potter…" But he was still smiling.

"My name's Harry, Draco." Harry was smiling but his voice was firm and held a warning.

"Fine…Harry." Draco's mouth pursed at the unfamiliar word in his mouth. He would have never, ever thought that he would be calling Harry Potter, by his first name.

"Aw see that's not so bad. Now say it without that look on your face."

"How would you like me to have my face?"

Harry kissed him, his mouth hard and slow on Draco's mouth. When he pulled back his eyes sparkled, "Ah that's the look I like."

"Shut up Harry." Draco smiled his eyes dazed, his skin flushed and warm.

"Now if only we could fix that mouth of yours." Harry teased him, his hand pushing Draco down again.

Draco leaned in and nipped at Potters bottom mouth, he pressed a kiss to the bite and whispered, "You like my mouth the way it is."

"Yes I do." Harry curled into him and pulled the blanket back over their heads. Draco listened to Harry sigh happily and felt him drag his finger down his chest. "You're skin is so pale." Draco stiffened and waited for an albino joke. Harry's eyes flashed up to his, "It's beautiful."

"Oh, well thank you." Draco blushed and ducked his head. Most of them time Draco heard jokes or sarcastic comments about his how pale his skin was. So hearing that rare compliment meant a lot to him.

"You blush easily don't you?"

"No!" his eyes flashing.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled at a few strands of Draco's white-blonde hair. "You're like moonlight aren't you? White skin, pale hair, light blue eyes…Everything about you is luminous." He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Merlin's beard, you've already got me into bed, you don't have to keep flirting."

Harry laughed, "Maybe…I like flirting with you."

"Whatever…" But Draco was pursing his lips to stop them from smirking.

"You know you like me flirting with you." And when Draco just snorted, Harry nuzzled his face into his neck where he kissed and sucked at it, "Tell me…You do."

Draco sighed, "Mm maybe I do." His arms wrapped around Harry's neck and pulled Harry on top of him. "If you tell anyone that I like you, I'll kill you Harry Potter."

Harry laughed above him, "Stop with the death threats Draco. I'm not going to use anything you tell me against you. Promise."

"Better not." Draco pulled Harry down and kissed him lightly. He peppered his mouth with light kisses before moving to his neck. He bit down, listened to Harry gasp, and then kissed away the bite.

Harry pulled back and cuddled Draco into his arms. "You're adorable when you're being so threatening."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me adorable before. Hot, yes. Sexy, sure, but adorable? Never."

"I'm not most people."

"No?"

"No. I see how adorable, sweet, annoyingly right most of the time, sexy, infuriating, kind and beautiful you are." Harry kissed Draco with each compliment and in a new place every time.

Draco's heart was beating fast and he felt warm and fuzzy at Harry's words, but he whispered, "God, you're cheesy Harry, do people really fall for that?"

Harry laughed next to him, "I've only said that to you, Love."

A buzzing happiness filled Draco's head but he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "So now that you can walk, does that mean we'll have to start traveling tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we'll have to. We really do need to get back to the Order. They probably think I'm dead." Draco was startled when Harry chuckled loudly.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's just…Do you know how many times in my life that people have thought that I was dead on different occasions?" harry chuckled again, "So it'll just be slightly funny to pop up at Headquarters and shock the hell out of everyone. "

Draco laughed too, "God, you have a dark sense of humor." He stretched languorously, "But your right that will be amusing. Can we ham it up a bit? I could go in and tell them all you died a heroic death!"

Harry laughed loudly, "No Draco you cannot do that. That would probably give a few of them heart attacks."

"Damn…But it'd be hilarious." Draco pouted.

"No Draco, no matter how funny it'd be."

"Fine…You ruin all my fun."

"Not all your fun." And Harry reached down to grab him through his jeans.

*

It took Harry and Draco another week before they got to a wizard village. They rented a room in a discreet inn, and Harry rushed them both up to the room as soon as they rented it. When Draco gave him a confused look, Harry just shrugged, "I don't want to be recognized."

"Oh right…because your Harry Potter, of course someone would recognize you." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked and looked around the room. "Damn no floo powder."

"I saw a shop in the village we could easily go and get some."

Harry frowned, "I don't want us to be seen…We don't know who lives in this village. There could be Death Eaters here, or someone who supports them."

"Don't you have that cloak? The invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah…but I don't really like stealing." Harry shrugged and looked down.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You aren't willing to steal, even if it meant it could save your life?"

Harry looked up at him, and stepped close to him, "I would to save your life yes."

Draco looked down, his heart beating fast. He and Harry had argued plenty as they traveled, but each time…Harry had said something like that. And then they'd made up. He couldn't help but smile at each word that was like that. But it still made him a little nervous.

He peeked up, "Well if you don't like it…Than I could do it."

"You are not going out there, even under the cloak. I won't risk it." Harry's voice was forceful, "I can go. Just wait here for me okay?"

"Harry I can take care of myself."

"I know…I just don't want you to get hurt." He rubbed Draco's arms and pecked his lips quickly. Harry moved away and dug around in his back pack. After a few moments he pulled out the silvery cloak and walked over to Draco, "I'll be back soon, just wait here for me okay?"

He kissed Draco again and stepped away, Draco grabbed his arms and when Harry turned he kissed him deeply, "Be. Careful."

Harry just grinned, "I always am." He squeezed Draco's hand and opened the door.

Draco paced the room anxiously as he waited for Harry to come back. He was worried about him; he wanted Harry back next to him so he knew he was safe. Draco's heart thrummed and he walked over to inspect the bed, it was lumpy and the quilt was itchy. He frowned and hoped Harry wouldn't mind.

He planned on bedding Harry as soon as he came back, it would let him vent some anxiety and frustration…Plus he wanted Harry in a fierce way.

Draco sat heavily on the bed and lay back, "Fuck Potter…Hurry up damn it." He gulped and took a deep breath. He was falling for Harry, he knew that now. Harry just leaving like this, was horrible for him, he was so stressed out and worried.

Draco heard the door opened and sat up rapidly, he saw no one by the door. When the door shut quietly, he said, "Harry?"

He looked around and listened quietly, "Stop it you jerk…" he heard a chuckled and looked around. He stood and slowly stripped off his shirt, he listened, the footsteps stopped. Draco smirked and kicked off his shoes at the same time that his hands were pushing his pants down.

Standing naked by the bed he whispered, "Show yourself."

Harry suddenly stood a few feet away, the cloak falling heavily to the floor, along with the bag of black powder Draco realized was floo powder. He raised an eyebrow at Draco and stalked forward, "That's a nice welcome."

Kicking his clothes out of the way Draco walked over to Harry and pressed himself into Harry, "Maybe I missed you."

"Well aren't you sweet." Harry wrapped his hand around the back of Draco's neck. He pulled back slightly his hand still on Draco's neck; he looked over his naked body with interest and smiled. "You're really sexy Draco."

Draco flushed and looked at Harry, his clothes still on, "Then why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Good question." But Harry just pulled Draco in and they kissed wildly, their tongues clashing together. Draco tipped his head to the side and let the other man kiss him deeper. Meanwhile Draco's fingers dance down Harry's shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly. He un-tucked the shirt and pushed the shirt slowly off, his palms rubbing along the skin.

He felt Harry kicking off his shoes, so Draco pulled back and hooked a finger in the hem of Harry's pants. He walked back ward a smirk on his face, he pulled Harry after him. The back of his legs touched the bed and he turned quickly so he could push Harry back onto the bed. "I want to touch you."

"I'm yours to do with what you please." Harry smiled at him, laying back, his arms splayed open.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at that and said; "Is that so?" he slowly pulled off his pants, one leg at a time. He threw the pants over his shoulder and chuckled at Harry's lack of underwear, "Copy cat." With a grin up at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "It's kind of comfortable."

"Mhm." Draco ran his hands up Harry's legs, massaging them deeply. He rubbed harder when he got to his thighs; he heard Harry sigh in a relaxing way and leaned in to kiss his legs. He let the side of his face rub against Harry's erection and smirked when Harry gasped.

"Draco…Please." Harry moaned and then gasped when Draco moved his face to lick up the side of the erection. He moved his mouth over Harry for awhile before moving up to lick up Harry's hip. He pointed the wand of one of the Death Eaters in the direction of Harry's back pack and muttered a spell.

A small jar floated into his hand and he opened it, he slicked up his erection and pushed Harry's knees up. Draco pressed his erection into the hole and pushed in. Both he and Harry let out a deep breath and took a moment before moving.

Moving fast and hard Draco soon had Harry gasping. He thrust hard and together they moved in and out. "Draco…" harry moaned before reaching for Draco. He leaned in and kissed Harry, sweating sliding slowly down his face.

When they moved again it was intense and passionate. It was like a deep connection was growing between them, their hearts beating together. Draco felt like it was his last moment to show Harry what he was feeling, because soon they would be with Harry's friends and family. And he wasn't sure that Harry was going to be the same when they were with his friends.

He pushed in and reached down to grab Harry's erection, wanting to see his lovers eyes light up as he came. He moved his hand and hips to a matching pace and Harry was moving steadily now. "Come for me love…Come for me."

Harry seemed to follow his order because he threw his head back and gasped when he came. Draco moved his hand away and thrust his hips frantically. He came and stiffened his body as he spilled into Harry.

When the aftershocks stopped he pulled out and fell onto the bed, his head on Harry's chest. "Whoo." He looked up and saw Harry smile, "That was nice..."

"I think nice is too weak a word, Love." Harry said, rubbing Draco's head.

"You might be right."

"I can't wait to get you in my own bed. Break it in."

Draco blinked up at him, his main worries answered, "Your…Your bed?"

"Yeah, back at Headquarters." Harry's eyes twinkled at him, "I have my own room there."

Draco ducked his head down to hide his grin, so Harry was saying that he was going to be just as attracted and involved with him when they were at the Orders Headquarters. He felt like kissing Harry breathless. But he didn't, because that would reveal too much to Harry who seemed to read people easily.

"Mm I say we should take a shower…and then head to Headquarters." Harry suggested, even though his arms were still wrapped around Draco tightly.

"If we have too…" Draco groaned.

"Wow way to inflate my ego…Is a shower with me that bad?" harry teased him, his teeth flashing as he grinned.

"I don't think anyone could inflate your ego more than it is." Draco snapped playfully but he pulled back and climbed off the bed.

Harry surprised him but laying a slap onto his naked ass. Draco yelped and hurried to the bathroom with Harry following him.

*

When the hot water finally ran out, Draco and Harry stood in front of the fireplace, the bag of floo powder in Harry's hand. Harry took a deep breath and turned to Draco, "Kiss?"

Draco rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. He pulled back after a long moment and whispered, "I…I'll miss doing that without caring who see's."

Harry swallowed and looked down, "Me too Draco…Me too." Still looking at Draco he threw some floo powder into the fireplace, waited for it to turn green and said, "Go on…I'm right behind you."

With a heavy feeling in his stomach Draco stepped into the fire and whispered, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." He stared into Harry's eyes as the fire whooshed him away.

His feet hit a hard surface and he looked up to see several wands pointed at him. "Step out and declare yourself!" A harsh voice said to him.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Draco rolled his eyes when his eyes landed on Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the twin Weasley's. "Draco Malfoy."

Ron Weasley sneered at him, "How do we know that it's really him?"

Draco smirked at him and felt the fire rise behind him, he heard someone climb out of the fireplace, "Because he's with me." Harry dropped his hand onto his shoulder and he tried not to laugh at the stunned looks on the Weasleys, and Grangers face.

"Harry?" Granger said shakily before pushing Draco out of the way to embrace Harry tightly.

Ron stepped forward too before stopping and saying, "Wait how do we know it's the real Harry?"

"Jumpy bugger isn't he?" Draco asked under his breath.

Harry snorted and said over Grangers head, "When Sirius Black, my godfather stayed in a cave by Hogwarts in our fourth year we referred to him as Fluffy."

"It's him!" Ron grinned before he too pushed Draco out of the way to embrace Harry, followed by the twins who did it in a sarcastic and mocking way.

Granger was sobbing into Harry's chest, "We thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm clearly not, so you can stop crying!"

"Why did you take a month getting here?!" Granger growled, pushing away from Harry.

Harry glanced at Draco who was attempting to blend into the shadows and muttered, "It's kind of a long story…"

"Harry? Harry!" a voice yelled from a doorway past the stairs Draco was standing by.

Everyone looked to the doorway and Draco saw Weasley's mother standing in the doorway, a stunned and horrified look on her face. She ran over to Harry nearly bowling over Weasley, Granger and Draco. She pulled him into a hug and sobbed harder than Granger. "Where have you been!?"

"Molly…Molly its okay. I'm okay…after we raided the Malfoy manor, we were attacked, we got away but a couple days later I was attacked outside our hiding place. Sectumsempra straight to the legs." Everyone in the hallway hissed in pain, the exception being Mrs. Weasley who sobbed harder. "I couldn't walk for weeks. Draco and I couldn't travel, so we stayed put until I could walk. About a week ago we began making our way to a village. And here we are."

Draco stood leaning against the banister a bored look on his face, he'd caught Granger glance curiously at him when Harry called him by his first name but he'd ignored her and studied the grungy surroundings.

"Aw mate, how'd you make it a whole month stuck with him?" Ron asked Harry his face and voice sympathetic.

"'He saved my life Ron, I would have been killed by the Death Eaters if he hadn't saved me." Harry said coldly staring at Ron. Draco felt like smirking at Ron but didn't, knowing it would only make Harry angry.

"What'd you do with the Death Eaters?" One of the twins asked Draco.

Draco looked at him his eyes blank, "I took care of them."

The twin's eyes widened but he nodded and looked at his brother.

"You saved him!" The Weasley mother said shakily, moving towards Draco slowly. Draco stepped back, shocked and disturbed, but she got to him before he could bolt up the stairs. She hugged him tightly for several long moments, sniffling into his chest.

Draco blanched and looked up at Harry for help, he chuckled and walked over to Mrs. Weasley and pulled her off gently. She sniffled, her eyes wet and said, "Thank you…You have no idea what it means to me. I can never repay you."

He looked up at Harry and saw him smiling happily. Draco knew what hearing those words meant to Harry, Mrs. Weasley must remind Harry of his own mum, he realized. So he looked down and nodded once, "You're welcome."

She patted his stomach, "Oh dear, you're nothing but bones. Well dinners almost done, we'll get you nice and plump in no time." She patted his hand and walked back to the kitchen, still sniffling.

Draco stared at the ground confused, disturbed and definitely out of his element. He heard Harry chuckle and glared at him. Harry grinned at him before saying, "I'm going to show Draco to his room, and change my clothes." he nodded at the others and motioned for Draco to go up the stairs.

Without another look at Harry's friends, Draco complied. They climbed up and as soon as they were out of sight of Harry's friends Draco reached out and linked his finger through Harry's. Harry stopped and looked at him a smile growing on his face, "That wasn't so bad."

Draco shook his head, "It wasn't…Though if you hadn't gotten here as soon as you did, they probably would have killed me."

With a laugh Harry pulled him so they were standing on the same step, he stroked his face, "Nah…But they might force fed you some Veritserum."

"So they would have heard all about the amazing sex we've had?"

"Yes, but they would also would have found out just how much you adore me." Harry winked at him, they were moving up another set of stairs.

"You're sure of yourself aren't you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him so coldly that Harry's smiled faltered and the hand that was holding Draco's went limp. Draco let Harry sweat it out for a long moment before smiling, "God your thick." He raised their combined hands and kissed his knuckles.

Harry took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Draco, "Git."

"Yeah I know…" Draco leaned in and kissed him.

He was pulled into Harry, his arms trapped between his and Harry's body. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him deeper. He pulled back and whispered, "We shouldn't do this here…" Harry pulled him up to the fourth floor; Draco looked around and saw two doors on each side of the hallway. Harry pointed to the door on the left, "That's my room." He pushed open the door on the right and walked into the room.

The room held a large bed, a fireplace and a wardrobe. He looked around and noted that the room was suitable. "And this is yours." Harry said quietly, "Right across from mine. Easy to sneak into…"

Draco smiled, "Good, because I plan on it."

"Of course you do!" harry yanked him forward and they began kissing.

They were still kissing when a voice called up the stairs, "Dinners on."

The two men pulled away from each other and stepped hurriedly away when Granger stepped into the room. She looked curiously at them before saying, "Mrs. Weasley sent me up here to tell you that dinner's done and to come and get it."

Draco avoided looking at Harry but heard him shakily say, "Okay, don't want to keep her waiting." He walked past Draco with a small glance as he stepped past Granger and down the stairs.

With a smirk at Granger who was staring intently at him, he lingered in the room. She moved forward and said, "Go on…We didn't poison the food, not matter how much Ron suggested it."

He snorted at that and shrugged, "I'm not hungry." But his stomach chose that opportune moment to growl.

Granger let out a humorless laugh and said, "Right…Go on, Mrs. Weasley really wants to mother hen over you, might as well let her."

Draco looked at the floor, "Well, I might as well."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Granger pushed her bushy hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Rolling his eyes Draco followed her slowly, "Freaking Gryffindors…Always doing what's right. Ugh I'm going to die from all this crap."

He entered the kitchen after Granger and hovered in the door way staring at the motley group of people bunched around the long table. It seemed that all the Weasley family was there except for the father, there was also a black man, a man covered in a long cloak, Hagrid the game keeper from Hogwarts and a purple haired baby boy that Harry was busy tickling. Draco looked at the seat next to Harry and found Ron Weasley was already occupying it. He gave Draco a dirty look before smiling at Granger who sat next to him.

"Ah Draco!" Mrs. Weasley bustled over to him and pulled him to a seat across from Harry. She pushed him gently down in it and placed a bowl of beef soup in front of him with a hunk of bread next to it. She pointed her wand, over her shoulder and a cup of red wine landed in front of him. "Here eat up! We've got to some meat on those bones."

She hovered next to him and expectant look on her face, Draco looked down and lifted a spoonful of the soup to his lips. He sipped it and almost moaned with how delicious it was. He smoothed out his facial muscles and said, "Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him, "Aw dearie, you eat that up and I'll get you some more." She bustled away humming.

Draco looked up and saw Harry wink at him. He watched Harry tickle the baby boy who squealed and his hair suddenly turned pink. Harry must have seen his astonished look because he said, "This is Teddy Lupin, my godson."

A flash of surprise ran through Draco and he looked at the baby again. He realized that the baby was his cousin. Son of his former teacher Remus Lupin and his cousin Nymphadora Tonks. And apparently he was Harry's godson, he looked down a buzz of happiness, "Oh…He's my…He's my cousin."

"I know." Harry smiled and nodded before saying to the baby, "Wave to Draco, Teddy."

The baby, Teddy looked at who Harry was pointing at and giggled before waving his chubby fist at Draco. Draco felt eyes on his besides Harry's but ignored them and waved curtly at the baby. Teddy stared at him in wonder and then let out a loud squeal that startled Draco so much that he jumped. Everyone at the table laughed as Teddy reached both arms out to Draco.

Draco reached across the table slowly and touched the baby's hand; the baby cooed and wrapped his fingers around Draco's. A rare smile that only Harry had seen blossomed across Draco's face and he said quietly, "Hello Teddy, I'm Draco, your cousin."

The baby cooed again and his hair shimmered until it was platinum blonde exactly like his. Draco blinked and shock. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and smiled, "Aw he likes you, that's so adorable!" She patted Draco's shoulder before stepping away to sit between the two twins.

Draco looked at Harry quickly and saw happiness shining clearly in his eyes. Draco took a sip but looked up when the black man said deeply, "So Harry, who were the two Death Eaters that attacked you?"

"I don't know, they attacked me so fast and then I was unconscious." Harry shrugged, "Draco did you know them?"

"Not by name no. I saw them around my house when the dark lord used it though. They weren't close to my father so I don't know them."

"What did you do with them?" The black man asked his eyes boring into Draco's.

Draco stared coldly back, "I tied them to trees in the woods far from where we were staying, and I left them there to die."

The table went quiet, with the people staring at him with disturbed looks on their faces. Granger coughed quietly, "But why didn't you just erase their memories?"

"Memory spells can be reversed. They could have escaped; other Death Eaters could have found them and found where we were staying." And they could have been killed if Draco hadn't done what he'd done. But he didn't say that, he just stared coldly at Granger.

"We don't kill." Ron Weasley said forcefully.

"So you would prefer it that they had their memories erased it, other Death Eaters broke through my spell, saw where we were staying and came and killed your precious Harry?" Draco clenched his fists on the table.

Ron glared back at him, looking ready for a fight, but Harry said quietly next to him, "He's right Ron. If he hadn't done what he did, then we could have been compromised."

With a deep nod Ron looked away from his best friend, and the black man said, "I agree."

"Enough of this talk! We have Harry and Draco here safe, cant we have one night without talking about deaths?" Mrs. Weasley said loudly, half pleading, half commanding.

Draco glanced at her and then away. He glanced at Harry who nodded and turned back to the baby who was squishing his bread into paste in his mouth and then spitting it out.

The rest of dinner after that was tense, but Mrs. Weasley tried desperately to lighten the mood. When he felt like his stomach was about to burst from all the food that Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of him, Draco pushed back the chair and excused himself from the table.

Harry had left a few minutes earlier, taking Teddy along with him. Draco looked around the first floor quickly and heard a baby giggling in a room. He opened the door and peeked in, Harry was on the floor with Teddy making multi colored bubbles fly out of his wand. Teddy was giggling and attempting to pop the bubbles.

As he was chasing the bubbles he looked over to the door and squealed when he saw Draco. Harry looked around and smiled, "Come play."

Draco walked in, shut the door and went to sit on the floor a few feet away from Harry. Teddy crawled over to him and into his lap. "Hi Teddy…"

Teddy y reached up and pulled lightly on his hair before smiling toothlessly at him. He curled into Draco's lap and tucked his thumb into his mouth. Draco blinked down at him in shock and lightly touched his platinum curls.

"I think he likes you…" Harry smiled stretching out; his foot barely touched Draco's leg.

Draco moved his leg just enough so that his leg pressed into Harry's foot, he was pleased at how Harry seemed to need contact with him. He needed it too. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked at the baby in his lap. Teddy snuggled into his arms and closed his eyes, his mouth tugging on his thumb.

"He's beautiful." Draco murmured.

"Yes he is." Pride was clear in Harry's voice.

"He's your godson…Do you have custody of him?" Draco was absentmindedly stroking the baby's soft arm.

"I do. He has no one else…Remus and Tonks died in the war, and his grandparents were murdered by Death Eaters." Harry sighed and pushed his hair away from his glasses. "I promised that I would take care of him, and I'm happy to do so."

"I can see why, he's wonderful." Draco looked up and Harry moved his legs back when the door opened suddenly.

Granger and Weasley stepped in and stopped when they saw Harry and Draco sitting on the floor, Teddy asleep in Draco's arms. "Oh…" Granger said her eyes flashing intently between them.

Weasley scowled at Draco and said, "I'll put Teddy to bed, give me him."

"Ron. Teddy's fine with Draco." Harry said steadily, "Is his crib still in my room?"

"Yes of course." Granger smiled at Harry, but Draco flushed when he saw how her eyes kept glancing at him.

"I'll put him to bed." Draco said quietly, and he stood, cradling Teddy carefully in his arms.

Weasley moved forward again but stopped when Granger put a hand on his shoulder. Harry nodded at him, "Thank you Draco."

Draco nodded at him and moved past Weasley. He sneered at him and walked out of the room. As soon as he shut the door he heard Weasley say loudly, "God. Why are you being so nice to him Harry?"

"He saved my life Ron, and he happens to be very different than you think." Harry replied.

"Different how Harry?" Granger asked so quietly that Draco almost didn't hear her.

"He took care of me, when I couldn't move by myself. He's caring, intelligent and kind when you get to know him. You saw him with Teddy! He's not the boy we knew at Hogwarts. He's grown up, we all have!" harry insisted.

Draco smiled, his cheeks warm at Harry's words. "So you're friends now?" Weasley asked slowly, like he didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes." Harry said firmly.

His heart beating loudly, Draco walked quietly away from the door. He climbed up the stairs up to Harry's room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and smiled when he saw how Harry-ish the room was. Clothes were scattered by the bed and hanging out of the wardrobe. Another open trunk revealed many books and a few trinkets. The large, four poster bed was covered in a red, silky blanket, and it wasn't made.

The crib was made of wood and was placed against the wall, opposite the bed. Draco walked over to it and carefully lowered Teddy in. Teddy curled up on the cushy green blanket and slept peacefully on. Draco sat on the bed and stared in the crib, smiling at the baby with his head on his knees. He just sat watching the baby sleep until his own eyes drooped closed and he didn't even feel his body hit the bed.

*

"I knew something was going on!"

Draco stirred and blearily opened his eyes. He looked around and sat straight up at who he saw. Granger stood in the doorway with a grin on her face. Harry stood next to her, his eyes closed. Draco winced and looked away. Harry took a deep breath and peeked at Draco, "Hermione…Draco just fell asleep in my room. Don't assume."

"Uh huh. So you're denying that there's anything between you and Malfoy? Completely denying you have any feelings for him?" Granger asked shutting the door behind her and smirking at Harry who had paled at her questions.

Harry glanced at Draco, who stared back at him, "I…I…No I can't say that." He gulped and his eye's locked onto Draco's who looked up at him with a nervous look that was trying to be comforting.

"Aha! I knew it! So what's going on?" Granger put her hands on her hips a confused smile on her face.

"We…Just kind of developed an attraction for each other, and feelings for each other."

"We don't owe anyone an explanation, Harry." Draco growled getting to his feet.

"I know we don't but she's like my sister Draco. I trust her." A pleading look in Harry's eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Malfoy." Granger told him slowly.

"Yeah except your boyfriend, who, (if he doesn't try to kill me), will tell everyone else in his family and slowly it will spread." Draco snarled, angry at how she was trying, (whether it was intentional or not), to force his and Harry's relationship out into the public eye.

"I said I won't tell anyone! But why do you care so much if people know about your relationship?"

Draco watched Harry's eyes widen at the question and he frowned but he avoided looking into Draco's eyes. "It's no one's business how feel about him…" He stared into Grangers eyes.

Granger blinked and a soft smile pulled at her lips, "So you do feel something for Harry."

Harry's eyes finally looked at Draco, his eyes questioning. Draco winked at him and said, "Yes I have feelings for him."

Nodding carefully Granger smiled, "Okay, then I'll keep this to myself. I won't even tell my boyfriend." She smirked at that but then her face was impassive, "If you hurt him Draco Malfoy, I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life as a pillowcase." Her wand twitched, and the pillow at the top of the bed flew forward to hit him lightly on the back of his head.

She smiled, "Have a good night!" and she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry chuckled, "You know she could keep her promise, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's kind of scary at moments." Draco shuddered and looked away, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep in here I was just thinking and I must have just nodded off."

"Draco, its fine that you fell asleep in here. I didn't know Hermione had followed me upstairs. "Harry said as he walked over to sit next to Draco on the bed. "Are you upset that she knows?"

"No. I just don't want her to judge us…" Draco tipped his head onto Harry's shoulder with a sigh.

"She won't…But I adore that you're calling us, 'us'. "

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't get all mushy Potter."

Harry laughed, "I'll show you mushy." and he threw his leg over Draco's so that he was straddling him. He kissed him passionately. His tongue licked the inside of Draco's mouth and tongue. Draco growled and kissed him back, his hands tangled into Harry's hair and he yanked lightly.

He lay back and pulled Harry down with him. He groaned when Harry moved so that his ass could grind against Draco's hips. Draco lightly pushed Harry back; he ran his fingertips down his cheek and whispered, "We can't…"

"Why not?" Harry suckled on his neck.

"Um…Because Teddy's in the room."

"We can close the curtains on the bed, and I can be quiet." Harry whispered as if to prove his point.

Draco swallowed hard, "Harry we can't…He could wake up."

"Let's go to your room?"

"Mmm, we wouldn't hear him if he woke up crying…"

Harry chuckled, "One night and already the baby is messing up our sex life." He rolled off Draco and walked over to his desk. He picked up a plastic square with an oval end, and grinned, "Come on."

"What is that?" Draco frowned at it.

"It's a baby monitor. If he wakes up we can hear him on this, see the other one is hanging on the crib."

Draco wiggled his fingers at Harry, "Let me see!"

"Come on…!" Harry laughed and walked backwards to the door.

Draco got up and followed him, "Are you sure it works?"

"Yes, Love it works." Harry pulled Draco out into the hall and pulled on his shirt. He looked around carefully but pushed open Draco's door, when they were inside he shut the door and flipped the switch. "Now I can ravish you spectacularly.'

"Mm, yes please."

*

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed the back of his neck, "Lover, when are you going to put the baby monitor down?"

"I don't think it works Harry! I can't hear anything!"

"That's a good thing love that means Teddy's not crying."

"But how do we know it's working if I can't hear anything?"

Harry pulled the thing out of Draco's fingers, and pulled his chin gently so that he could see his face, "You're so protective of him."

Draco looked away, "He's my cousin…The only part of my family that I have left."

"And you're his only blood family too."

"But you're his real family Harry. You love him like he's your own already."

"I do, but so do you…I understand that. He's the only thing you have left and you're the only family he has left." Harry ran his hand down Draco's bare back.

"I'm sorry I'm acting ridiculous…" Draco put his head back on Harry's shoulder.

"No you're not." Harry kissed his head. "It's kind of sweet. And you can spend as much time with him as you want okay?"

Draco smiled, "Alright…Thank you Harry." He turned and kissed Harry's collarbone, "Mm I want you in me again."

"Definitely." And Harry pushed him back onto the bed.

*

The tenseness dissipated over the next few days, and that's how Draco knew that Granger had kept her word. He knew all hell would break loose if anyone else found out about Draco and Harry's relationship. Mostly everyone in the house was either just polite or ignored Draco, and of course they fawned over Harry. The only people who seemed genuinely kind to him were Mrs. Weasley, Granger, and Teddy. Mrs. Weasley was always clucking her tongue at his weight and Henning over him. Granger was polite and tried to draw Draco into the group conversations, much to his chagrin.

And Teddy just seemed to adore Draco. He cried when neither Harry nor Draco were in the room and reached out for them to pick him up. Teddy had the amazing ability of falling asleep in Draco's arms in a matter of seconds. Harry always grinned at that and suggested that Draco should put Teddy into bed.

Draco always did as he was told, because Harry always found a way to sneak up after him. Draco was still antsy about doing anything to sexual in Harry's room with Teddy in the room, so they usually spent half the night in Draco's room and then half the night in Harry's.

It was one of those nights when Harry and Draco were lying back in Draco's bed. Their bodies slick with sweat, and limp. Draco's hair was a riled mess on Harry's chest and Harry was running his fingers through his hair. They were completely relaxed and satisfied when they heard Weasley calling out for Harry, then they heard him knocking on Harry's bedroom door anxiously. "Shit…" Harry said hurrying off the bed. He and Draco yanked on their clothes and listened as Ron opened the door across the hall, still calling out Harry's name.

Laughing quietly Harry pulled Draco to the door and kissed him, "Mm so much for a relaxing night."

"He is going to wake up Teddy…" Draco whispered, "What is so important?"

Harry shrugged and opened the door; he and Draco hurried into the hall and walked into Harry's room. Weasley whirled around, "Where were you!? No matter…Harry we found the remaining Death Eaters hideout. It's in Oddsburry."

Harry took a deep breath, "Alright get all the Order here, tonight. Were going after them. I want this finished." He wore a resigned look on his face.

"I'm going with you." Draco said already twirling the wand he'd claimed for himself. Harry looked at him, slightly startled but he just nodded.

"You're mum's going to need to stay with Teddy, Ron."

Weasley nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her. I'm going to get everyone up and ready, then I'll send out owls to the rest of the order."

"Thank you." Harry watched Ron nod, then walk away. Harry walked over to the crib and stared down at Teddy.

Draco walked over and stood next to him, he smiled at the baby, "You ready for this Harry?"

"No…I'm not ready for this. But we have to get it done love. Tonight could end it." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and cuddled into him.

"We could hope love. I know that it's not going to be easy but let's get it done."

"Draco we don't kill unless we have to."

Draco nodded his head once and leaned into Harry, "You better be careful Harry Potter, if you die, I'll kill you." He smiled wide and kissed Harry's mouth.

"Always with the death threats."

*

Draco stood next to Harry as he addressed the fifteen or so people bunched into the kitchen. The Weasley clan was there, so was the black man, Neville Longbottom and his wife Luna Lovegood and then multiple people that he didn't know. Harry was telling them about the remaining Death Eaters, "Alright everyone. I want this as clean as it can be. We're going to go in, apprehend them quickly and safely. Kingsley, "Harry glanced at the black man, "Can we count on the Ministry to take them to Azkaban?"

"Yes, I have informed them of our mission and I have received there assurance's that they'll be there."

"Good. I want everyone on their guard tonight. Pair up on brooms; we don't need a crowd of wizards flying tonight. Everyone be ready, we leave in ten minutes."

The group stood, talking quietly to each other most left the room. Mrs. Weasley walked over with Teddy and sighed, "Are you sure you want me to stay here, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Molly. Teddy needs someone he knows and trusts with him." Mrs. Weasley nodded and handed Teddy to Harry before she walked away to talk with her children.

Draco ran his hand across Teddy's head, and he leaned in to kiss the electric blue hair. Teddy cooed in his ear and his hair copied Draco's. Draco pulled back and touched Teddy's back as Harry hugged him desperately. Harry kissed Teddy's head and whispered, "I love you baby Teddy, and me and Draco will be back with you soon."

Teddy looked at both of them and started to cry when he saw how serious they looked. Draco made shushing noises and Harry handed Teddy to him. Teddy clutched his cloak and wailed loudly, "Baby Teddy its okay, its okay." Draco murmured comforting words into Teddy's ears until he stopped crying.

Mrs. Weasley had walked back to them and smiled at him, "He loves you so much already Draco."

Draco smiled at her, "He's pretty amazing."

Granger and Weasley walked into the room and she tapped her watch, Harry nodded and said to Draco, "We have to go." He kissed Teddy, and then Draco did too. Draco handed Teddy to Mrs. Weasley and watched Harry pick up his Firebolt. They both walked to the door and winced when Teddy let out an earsplitting scream and wailed as they left.

Draco took a deep and shook his head, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah" Together they walked out of the house and stood on the lawn with the rest of the order. Harry pointed to the air, "Everyone spread out but stay in formation."

The pairs of people flew up into the air and Draco slipped onto the broom behind Harry. Harry pushed off the ground and Draco wrapped his arms tight around Harry, and looked around into the night. He felt Harry's hand touch his lightly before they flew forward, quickly. Harry led the Order through the night, but he occasionally said something sweet to Draco. Draco couldn't respond, he just would press his cheek into Harry's back quickly before the others could see.

Harry slowed over a large, dilapidated house that was sitting in a field. Harry waited until the others were around the top of the house and then pointed down, he made a motion that Draco didn't understand and the others nodded.

All of a sudden Harry pointed the broom down and they landed in around the house, a few members landing on each side of the house. Draco climbed off the broom and Potter placed it next to the house. Potter whistled and then pointed his wand at the front door, the door burst open and they rushed in.

Men and a few women sprang up at the sight of them and gasped when the rest of the Order burst into the house. Draco avoided a curse and fired curses at the hood eyed man until he hit the floor. Draco sent ropes to tie up the man. He lost sight of Potter in the battle, he heard yells and screams and watched the order take down the Death Eaters; he passed a few of the Order lying on the ground but couldn't stop to help them.

He felt something nick his face and looked around at a Death Eater. He raised his wand but felt a jet of light thump into his chest roughly. Draco's eyes fluttered and he fell into darkness.

*

Harry looked up from the Death Eater he'd tied up and saw that the battle was dying down after only twenty minutes. He looked around and smiled when he saw that Order had won, he looked at their tired faces and frowned, stared around wildly. Hermione stepped over to him and smiled, "We did it Harry! Harry? What's wrong?"

"Where is Draco?" harry asked quietly.

Hermione looked around and paled, "I don't know…"

Harry stepped in the middle of the group and looked around at each person, including the tied up Death Eaters. "Where's Draco?"

No one made a noise, except for a extremely pale Death Eater who chuckled darkly, "Hahaha! Little, blood traitor?"

Harry stepped over to him and grabbed him by the throat, "Where is he?"

The Death Eater just laughed, though it was strained due to the hand pushing pressure on his neck, "I got the little Ice prince…You should have seen him fall, he had this shocked look on his face."

Harry blinked in shock and punched the man in the face; he stepped back and hurried into the next room, yelling over his shoulder, "someone help me find him!"

He looked in the next two rooms along with other order members, his hands were shaking badly when Hermione yelled out, "Harry! He's in here…"

With his heart in his throat Harry ran into what looked like a library and saw a flash of white blonde hair on the ground by Hermione. He groaned lightly and dropped to his knees next to him. He grabbed Draco's face and saw how he had a shallow cut across his cheek. He patted his cheek and whispered, "Draco…Draco wake up! Remember you threatened to kill me if I died? I'm supposed to get the threats not give them. Come on love wake up."

He heard the order moving around behind him and a lot left the room, except for the Weasley's and Granger. He put his forehead on Draco's and whispered, "Wake up...I love you, and you have to wake up for me."

"Don't…be…so mushy." Harry jumped when he heard Draco say that faintly.

Draco looked up at Harry, and winced when he moved, "Ow…Stunner straight to the chest."

He was shocked when Harry yanked him up and held him close. Draco winced, "Ow! Harry!"

Harry pulled back with a fierce look, "You were supposed to take care of yourself!"

"It's not like I meant to get stunned." Draco frowned.

"I was scared...Draco." Harry's eyes were wide and wet.

"I'm okay." Draco smiled at him and then his eyes widened when Harry suddenly kissed him with meaning.

His arms went around Harry and he kissed him back before he heard two different females giggling. And two male voices making mock disgusted noises. He pulled back, looked over Harry's shoulder and blushed when he saw Granger and the Weasley girl blushing and giggling behind their hands, the two twins were the ones who were making the noises but they winked identically at him, to say that it was just a joke. His eyes slid to Ron Weasley who was staring at them in shock, Weasley shook his head and walked quickly out of the room.

Granger stepped after him, saying, "Ron!"

"So Harry…You're in love Malfoy?" One of the Weasley twins asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked darkly, glaring at the twin.

"Nah mate. To each his own." The twin dipped his head and he and the others left the room.

Harry looked back to Draco, who was staring at him in shock. Draco struggled to sit up on his own and whispered, "You love me?"

"Yes dummy."

Draco looked down, "You better, because I love you too."

With a short laugh Harry hugged him, "What no death threats if I tell someone?"

"Nah…You can tell anyone you like." And Draco yanked him forward to kiss him.

*

"Teddy Lupin you drop Harry's wand!" Draco said walking over to the toddler who was waving Harry's wand, making sparks fly out.

Teddy dropped it and his bottom lip poked out, "Dwaco!"

Draco laughed, "Don't give me that look Teddy!" but he scooped up the baby and kissed his forehead.

He felt Harry press his body into his and wrap his arm around the both of them, "Didn't we tell you not to play with our wands baby?" Harry said with a laugh.

Teddy just smiled and changed his hair to match Harry's; he also made a lightning bolt scar appear on his fore head. Draco smirked at the baby, "God he's getting really good."

"Yeah he's brilliant." Harry kissed Draco's neck.

Draco pulled back and turned to look at him, "How'd it go with Weasley?"

"Ron, Draco." Harry insisted. He shrugged, "It went okay. He said he's fine with the fact that I like men. He just doesn't understand why I picked you."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I love you. That you're brilliant, kind, sweet, wonderful with me and Teddy and that you're great in bed." Harry chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes but smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

Walking to put Teddy down by his toy box, Draco turned and looked around his and Harry's house. "Did you tell him that I love you and don't give a damn what he thinks? That I'm going to make love with you every single night that I have you in our bed?"

"No I didn't tell him all that." Harry sidled over to him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, "But I'm real interested in that last part…"

"Mm, good because that's what I was thinking too." Draco kissed Harry's neck and smiled up at him.

"I love you Draco."

"Love you to Harry."

And Draco was happier than he'd ever been. He had Harry, they were raising Teddy and he had the love he was looking for. For him…Life couldn't get any better.

*The end.


End file.
